


Come and go

by bangotagun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Engagement, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangotagun/pseuds/bangotagun
Summary: Hisoka is not used to people staying. Illumi won't let go.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Come and go

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> here I am again, this is how i headcanon their engagment to be, so hope you like it.  
> there some possessive and violent behavior, nothing really alarming tho.  
> hope you like it.

_People come and go_.

Hisoka was well aware of the facts, people didn't last long. Ever since he was seven, when he finally escaped from his drunk useless father to join the circus that was very clear to him.

The life on the road taught him some lessons, Hisoka took them all to heart. He lived in the moment, never letting anything left, feeling to the maximum because he knew it won't last. He never gets attached to anything or anyone because nothing is fixated, not the places, not the people, not even his own desire.

Everything for Hisoka was fast, reckless, and bathed on his cravings. Life must go on and he would do anything to feel alive even if death became imminent. He never intended to live a long life after all.

Illumi, on the other hand, was completely different and the perfect opposite. He grew up in an isolated mansion on the top of a mountain with the company of only his family and servants, in a full house of people related by blood but without any clear emotion been displayed. The Zoldycks were cold.

_People usually didn't come into Illumi's life, but if they dare to, they must stay._

The oldest Zoldyck son was very much a blank, he looked like a perfect puppet of his family for most of the time, but if you looked closely, you would notice the truth. He was controlling, power-hungry, and possessive. Loyal to his family without a doubt, ready to kill for them, but totally willing to micromanage with power or force if necessary. A lot like his mother. But also calm and analytical, mapping out people around him was almost like breathing.

Hisoka always thought that they had a nice contrast. While he would talk in riddles, lying in such a spontaneous way that was almost pathological, Illumi was blunt and honest, not missing a bit when telling the truth. While Hisoka liked to make a mess, being a whole show himself, Illumi preferred to hide in the shadows doing what he had to do neatly and quietly.

Even though they were so different, being not afraid of death was the most they had in common. Illumi did not flirt with it as Hisoka does but he talks about it so lightly that is clear how easy the concept is to him.

Have someone to match his power level was always an exciting experience to Hisoka, but he was aware that if he wanted to defeat Illumi he had to know him better. That was the reason why the whole sex thing started. Not that Hisoka was complaining, Illumi was hot and the knowledge that even a split second of letting his guard down would be more than enough for Illumi to kill him was even more of a turn on.

As things evolved between them, Hisoka started to lose track of why it started. Illumi was distracting. His dull eyes were mesmerizing, his skin addicting and his voice melodious. Hisoka felt like he was pushed into a dream every time they were together, like a haze that made nothing look very real. He couldn't get enough of Illumi and that was alarming. More so because Illumi didn't have any intention of changing or ending what they had.

"I want you to kill me." A smile was hanging on his lips as he voiced his decision.

They were laying in Hisoka's bed on Heaven's arena, both very naked under the thin sheets, Illumi hair scattered all over the place, he had just finished himself.

The dark haired man threw his head back on the pillow with a loud laugh, Hisoka never saw those before, he was aware that it was only happening because Illumi's mind still too clouded from the orgasm for him to have all his control. Hisoka thought it was very amusing. "You are so sick." He said giggling.

"I'm being serious, darling, we played enough." He raised himself a bit getting half of his body above Illumi. "If you don't wanna do it, I'll find someone who wants."

Something shifted in on Illumi's eyes so fast that Hisoka couldn't react, his smile grew bigger when he found himself already trapped between the other and the bed, a hand keeping a strong grip on his neck, without squeezing.

"Like I am ever letting anyone else touch you again." Hisoka almost moaned when he felt how sharp Illumi's nails were against his skin.

"Seems like I am not the only sick one." Illumi hands shifted just a little, opening enough space for him to dive with his mouth on Hisoka's neck. "I'm afraid to have to break the news for you, sweetheart, but you don't own me."

He felt the other grin against his neck, making all the way up to his ears. "Yes, I do. And you probably don't want to challenge me on that." Illumi said in a whisper, the voice was so raw with too much determination and dripping violence that Hisoka couldn't even doubt his words. He felt a chill pass to his whole body.

When their lips met, Hisoka was overwhelmed, which was weird and foreign to him. His hands were on Illumi's nape and shoulders and he felt his body shaking a little, Illumi's hands were on his hips. He doesn't remember anybody making him feel not even close to this. They parted breathing heavily, their faces close still, feeling each other breaths.

"You should marry me. Then kill me." Hisoka announced, hands tangled in Illumi's long strands of hair, so dark against his pale skin. He felt hot, almost on fire.

"I should." His eyes were fixated on Hisoka's when he said that, without a drop of hesitation.

"I can arrange that." His voice was trembling a little bit, he was sure that Illumi picked that up. "The marriage and the killing contract."

"Then do it, tell me when you need my signature." They kissed again deep, sensuous, and intense. Hisoka felt drunk. 

People were supposed to come and go, but Hisoka wanted to keep Illumi for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always come to talk to me on twitter @forwwx  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
